1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensor devices and, more particularly, to sensor devices for detecting moisture and/or temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor devices are used to sense temperature and the presence of moisture in an ambient environment. Such sensors can be elevated above ground level in order to detect temperature and precipitation, in liquid or frozen form, in an outside ambient environment. However, it would be difficult to use such sensors to detect temperature and the presence of moisture on a floor surface, which would require the sensors to be embedded directly in the floor surface. The sensors could easily become damaged and malfunction when subjected to the forces that are typically exerted on a floor surface. Should such damage or malfunction occur in an embedded sensor, the entire sensor assembly would need to be extracted from the floor, since each sensor assembly is formed as single, self-contained unit. The reinstallation of a new sensor assembly would require that the surrounding floor surface be repaired, which may include grouting or concrete work. Further, the wiring leading to the sensor assembly, which would also need to be embedded under the floor surface, may also need to be removed and replaced, thereby requiring more work on the surrounding flooring.
Another problem is that a sensor assembly may not have a flat surface which may be mounted at the same level as an existing floor. The sensor assembly also may not have a thickness which allows the sensor assembly to be mounted at the same level as the existing floor. In either case, the sensor assembly would present a depression or projection when mounted in the floor, thereby creating a tripping hazard for nearby pedestrians.
Yet another problem is that known sensor assemblies do not have a size and shape which fits in well between the surrounding tiles of a floor. Thus, gaps in the flooring would be created between the sensor assembly and the surrounding tiles, and such gaps would be problematic to fill in.